The Hero of Time
by LightningEvee
Summary: With permission from Jolteonsoul, I present to you the story of Ocarina of Time like never before, as a story.
1. The Boy Without a Fairy

Far away, in another time and place, there is a land called Hyrule. Hyrule is a diverse place home to many races of people. Gorons live in its mountains, Kokiri in its forests, Zora in its waters, and humans all over. These people live in peace together, but soon a darkness shall overcome the land and befall its people. This is the story of the rise and fall of the darkness.

The tale of ours starts with a tree and a boy. This boy is not of the Kokiri people however since childhood he has lived with them, and his name is Link. In the Kokiri forest resides a magical tree called the Deku tree. This tree has the magical ability to speak and is the largest tree in all of Hyrule.

I understand that my readers are of Earth and Kokiri are nonexistant in your futile home. That is no matter, I shall explain all. Kokiri are given a fairy when they come of age. This fairy gives them aid and companionship. Link is certainly beyond the point in life where he would be considered "of age" but he has no fairy, he is lonely save for his best friend Saria. Life for Link has been mondane and repetitive, he gets up every morning when Saria climbed up into his treehouse because he overslept. He quickly eats his breakfast and cleans his house. He does his chores for the protector of the forest, The Great Deku Tree, and then eats lunch. In the afternoon he either takes a nap or relaxes with the other Kokiri before skipping dinner in favor of more sleep. He does this everyday, and his routine does not change.

One sunny morning, this routine became interrupted. Link slept like he always does yet today, more restless than normal. He tussled with a bad dream. He saw himself outside of a castle in a panic. Why he was anxious, he had no idea, but he was. He looked at the castle, he recognized it, anyone in Hyrule would have. It was the castle in which the City of Hyrule lay inside. It was a dark night, the fire and noise of the busy town were absent and the only light came from the two torches outside of the walls. He got lost in the dancing flames before being startled back to attention by the loud noise of clanking chains as the drawbridge lowered over the small moat. Once the wooden platform achieved horizontality Link stepped into the middle of the road, looking into the town for clues about why he was here and where everyone was. He heard a horse coming through the the town before he saw it. A beautiful white stallion signifying nobility with purple cloth and bronze armour draped over it came barreling full speed out of the castle. Link saw the riders. An old woman who looked like she was of the Shekiah tribe held the reigns while a small girl sat in front. She was beautiful, her blonde hair pulled back in a purple head covering and her purple dress flowed in the wind as the steed ran. Link dove out of the way of the horse. As he sat up The girl looked at him with pleading eyes, but he does not know what she wants. He watched her run off into the distance. He turned back to the castle when he heard another horse. This one was black and a tall green man rode it. He was threatening and a sense of darkness and danger filled Link when he made eye contact with the brute. The man stopped his horse in front of Link and stretched his hand out to him. Link stepped back terrified before he blacked out and returned to a restful sleep.

The Great Deku Tree roused from his slumber as Link had his dream and spoke, "Navi… Navi, where art thou. Come hither." He says in a low aged voice. Anyone who listens to the tree knows instantly that is is from another age of this land. From behind the tree a blue fairy flies out in front. She shakes excitedly, she has never been called to the Great Deku Tree before. All of the fairies make fun of her for talking too much, she finds them rude and moronic. She thinks to herself about what this meeting could be about. 'Maybe I'm finally getting a Kokiri, maybe a nice one, who listens to me.' "Oh Navi the Fairy, listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree." The deep voice calls out. "Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm. Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule." The fairy flew backwards in shock and terror. Up until this point she had no sense of this evil. Fairies were supposed to be able to sense these things… How come she couldn't. The Deku Tree continued, "For so long The Kokiri Forrest, the source of life has served as a magical barrier deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world, but before this tremendous evil power, even mine is as nothing. It is time for th boy without a fairy to begin his journey." Navi shook excitedly, finally getting a Kokiri to her name. "The youth whose destiniy it is to lead Hyrule to the path of truth and justice." Navi gets lost in thoughts about adventure and heroism, who might this boy be? "Navi!" She snaps back into reality. "Find our new friend and guide him to me, I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forrest, nay, the world, depends on it. Find Link!"


	2. Kokiri Forest

_Hello Fluff-loving people of the internet. Two things are on my mind. 1) Shout out to .L and 2) I know Link doesn't talk but I'm aloud artistic license... right? Nothing I say here is canon or mine and please don't sue me Nintendo, I love you. \_

Pushed onwards by the inspiring words of the Great Deku Tree, Navi flew away to fetch 'the boy without a fairy' for her master. With a buzzing noise in the air, the fairy zoomed towards the village at top speed. With graceful agility, the blue ball of light weaved in and out of hedge walls racing as if the fate of the world was on her shoulders, which it almost was. Making a sharp turn, she saw Mido. He was a kokiri, just like Link, but as far from Link as he could be. While Link is a noble child, a man of good faith and good manners, Mido was in love with power. He gave himself a leadership position in the Kokiri Forest whether he deserved it or not (which he definitely did not). He controlled the children of the Kokiri with an Iron fist and an aggressive attitude. He despised Link more than anything in this forest and brining the boy down was one of Mido's favorite pastimes. Navi rolled her eyes at the sight of the red haired child. She flew under his legs, wide open in a stance of dominance. Navi soon arrived at the clearing in the middle of the village of the Kokiri, smiling at the Fado and her fairy and laughing at one of the Know-It-All Brothers struggling to lift a heavy rock. For a know-it-all, he really doesn't know how weak he actually is. Navi takes a second to catch her breath and scan the area for Link's residence. In the corner of her eye she spots the hollowed out tree. The fairy nods to herself and continues her fast traveling towards the house. Navi's eyes narrow as she sees a fence in her way. "I'm a good flyer." she says to herself. "Those holes in the fence look like a fairy can zip through one of them." Zooming towards the fence, Navi lurches to the left to get through a gap. 'I can make it.' All of her momentum came to a screeching halt as the fairy collided harshly with the wood of the fence. Groaning in pain, Navi shook her head at her own overconfidence and squeezed herself slowly through a gap in the fence. Back on task, she flew through the sky into the place where Link slept.

The air in the one-room house was stale. The window was covered by a cloth, letting very little light into the room, embracing the sleeping figure in shadow at all times of the day. Navi looked around and saw the sink. It was full of sitting water and a few insects were floating on top. The whole scene was gross like Navi had never seen. The fairy was snapped out of her state of awe by the sight of Link. The blanket had been tossed to the floor in a heap at the base of the bed. The boy was convulsing. His hands rested under his head as his whole body shook violently. Navi slammed into the boy trying to wake him, but her small size proved this ineffective. "Hello, Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you." Navi slammed into Link's shaking ribs again. "Link get up!" Hovering away from the boy, Navi thought out loud. "Come on. How can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" Link's eyes shot open and a gasp escaped his lips. He jolted awake and rose a shoulder off the lumpy mattress. He breathed heavily, visibly shaken by the nightmare he had had. Whos was the blonde girl. Who was the dark man? Where were they? Pushing himself up onto his knees, Link rubbed his eyes, trying to collect his composure. His eyes focused and he saw a blue ball of energy with wings.

"A fairy!" Link cried.

"Why yes I am. My name is Navi and the Great Deku Tree has asked me to be your partner from now on. Speaking of him… The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. Let's get going right now!" Link sighed and nodded, he was still upset from his dream. His breathing was ragged and uneven. Link pushed himself off of his bed and landed on the floor. Slipping on his shoes, the boy shuffled outside. The fresh air blasted him and he felt a sense of calm and relief. Link rested his hands on the top of his ladder and leaned on the wood. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The cool air filled his lungs and filled him with a sense of relief from his nightmare. He was drawn out of his peace by the thumping sound of heavy footsteps running towards him. Link saw his friend Saria sprinting towards him, closely followed by her fairy, a green one. Saria smiled at him. She was a very friendly person and was closest to Link. They were best friends after all. She waved up at him "Yahoo! Link!" Link nodded to her and climbed down his ladder.

"Hi Saria."

"Great Farore! A fairy finally came to yu. I'm so proud, Link! That's great news. You're finally a real Kokiri!" Saria clasped her hands together in joy. She truly did feel so happy for Link.

"Yeah." Link agreed. "It's taken long enough. Anyway, The Great Deku Tree wants me to see him now."

"Is that so? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? Wow! It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree. I'll wait here for you. What are you still here for? Go." Link smiled and nodded as he was rushed along by his friend.

Link sprinted along the dirt path and ran across the field. Every Kokiri knew by heart where the Great Deku Tree was, he practically took up half of the land that the Kokiri had. Fado would always joke that the Great Deku Tree must have a whole ecosystem inside him, not like most trees, but with giant monsters and a jungle gym. The Kokiri laughed at the idea, the Great Deku Tree was a living tree, he couldn't be hollow, the trees they lived in were hollow but not alive. Link stopped thinking and saw the islands and river that separated him from the tree. Link hopped across the islands with shocking agility for a 'lazy boy.' Navi was shocked by his ability to leap across platforms. "How did you jump like that?" She asked. "I thought you would be soaked by now."

"I used to jump these platforms all the time. Saria and I would try to push each other in the water and stay on top if the islands." A warm smile spread across Link's lips as he reminisced about simpler times when he and Saria were smaller kids. The Kokiri start as babies and grow to be ten years old. After that point they reach what the Great Deku Tree calls 'the neverstate' where the Kokiri never get older and they live practically indefinitely. As Link hopped the final platform, he saw Mido standing guard of the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's area. 'Ugh.' Navi thought to herself. 'This fool is still there.' Link walked up to Mido before hearing the boy's shrill voice split the air.

"Hey you! Mr. No Fairy. What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man. Girls like Saria like real men." Link rolled his eyes at Mido and his not-so-subtle attempt at dominance. In perfect timing Navi popped out from behind Link's back. "What!" Mido cried. His face twisted into one of shock and contempt. Link put a hand over his mouth trying to hide a smile and laughter. A small part of him thought that the best part of getting a fairy was the fact that he was now just as much of a Kokiri as Mido. "You've got a fairy?"

"My name's Navi. The Great Deku Tree wants to see Link"

"What? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Why would he summon you and not the great Mido?" The red haired boy looked up and saw Link biting his upper lip to keep quiet. "Stop that!" yelled Mido. "This isn't funny." Link's face straightened as he began to talk.

"Sure Mido. Can I get passed you now."

"No. You're not even fully equipped yet. How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree if you don't even have a sword and a shield ready?" Link was shocked. Had Mido really stooped this low to show his control? This was ridiculous.

"Are you kidding me Mido, you don't have a sword or shield either."

"You're right…" Mido trailed off, his cheeks reddening. All of a sudden, a grin appeared and a devious smile crossed his face. "But I'm not going in to see the Deku Tree, I'm just standing guard. So I don't need a sword or shield. But you wanna pass through here, therefore you need those things. You really should of thought ahead. Sheesh." Navi started to fly around aggressively.

"Hey! Listen! The Great Deku Tree wants to see Link." Mido ignored her.

Link balled his fists up and grunted out loud. He turned around and walked back, wallowing through the water this time, not caring about hopping on the land or how wet his brown boots got. "I can't believe him!" Navi yelled. "He's such a… such a… agh! What's the plan Link? I don't even know where to find a sword or a shield in the Kokiri Forest."

"I'm gonna go see Saria. Maybe she'll know."

 _I hope you all liked it and as always... flames are allowed._


End file.
